The ring
by Aquira Lily Hawke
Summary: What would happen if Bonnie from vampire diaries powered up with Balthazar Blake from Sorcerer's Apprentice?  Read to find out


**The Ring**

"Good morning, Broomhilder!" Elena said when Bonnie had woken up after a long night of popcorn and movies.

"Ugh… What time is it?" mumbled Bonnie

"It's almost 10. Time to go shopping!" she yelled.

They both got changed into skinny jeans and converse and went downstairs for breakfast. As they walked into the kitchen, they saw Damon scavenging for alcohol in the pantry. He heard Elena move a chair to sit on.

"Morning ladies… Elena." He said, trying to be funny.

"Jerk." She replied under her breath.

"Can we at least get some breakfast before the tormenting starts, please?" Bonnie said.

"Fine." Damon whispered sarcastically.

"You're such an ass, Damon. Stop being a jerk or I'll set you on fire."

Damon made a face like he was really scared then rolled his eyes. Elena shook her head and took a deep breath in and let it out noisily.

"We have to go, Bonnie. Forget breakfast, we can get something down there. Also, I contacted my old friend and he's meeting us there and bringing a friend." She said as she glared at Damon.

"Oh goodie!" Bonnie squealed mockingly.

They all walked outside to Bonnie's car. Damon blew them both a 'too theatrical' kiss and they drove off.

"He is such an ass." Bonnie continued.

"I know. I feel sorry for Stefan. He is related to him and has to live with him." Elena said sympathetically.

"So… who is this friend of yours? What's his name?" Bonnie questioned.

"Well, his name is Alex. We grew up together."

"Hmmm… Sounds nice enough. What about his friend?"

"Alex told me his name is Will. He goes to Mountain Creek High. He is a football freak."

"He sounds pretty cool. Well, what do they look like?"

"I can't quite remember but Alex told me that they'll meet us at the coffee shop."

"Did he tell you what he was wearing?"

"Well, no. I told him what we were wearing."

Bonnie stopped the car when she pulled into the car park. Elena, with her grin, got out of the car and started walking towards the coffee shop. They sat down at a table and waited. About five minutes later, two guys walked up behind them.

"Hey there, Elena! Haven't seen you in ages!" He said with a huge smile.

"Hey! Alex, Will. I would like you to meet one of my best friends, Bonnie."

"Hello Bonnie." Alex and will said in unison.

Bonnie smiled and turned towards Elena.

"Elena, let's go shopping! It's the big sale at Denni's today!"

"But what about Alex and Will?" she said looking at them.

"They can tag along. Anyway, they're hot!" Bonnie whispered in Elena's ear.

Elena sighed and told them that they can tag along. Alex and Will smiled and they all started walking.

"So, where are we heading?" asked Will.

"Well, there is a big sale at Denni's. So we'll head there. Then we'll grab some lunch."

After they continued walking and dodging people who were walking in the opposite direction, they finally arrived out the front of Denni's. It had lots of balloons and posters on the windows and doors. Elena and Bonnie looked at each other, took a quick glance at Alex and Will, took a deep breath in and walked into the shop.

They both stared with starry eyes at the sign in front of them. 'All jewellery 50c'. They ran to the shelf and Bonnie began to use her powers to successfully find the 'perfect' ring. Bonnie closed her eyes and raised her arms to shoulder level and chanted one sentence over and over.

"Beiyass toh gonnuh."

"Bonnie! Stop using your witch powers! The guys don't believe in mystics!" Bonnie kept her eyes closed, searching.

"No one is watching are they?"

She was walking slowly passed the shelves with her hands over it, searching. Suddenly her eyes snapped open. There was something cold on her palm. The cold thing was a ring. Something flashed in her mind, an image of a little girl skipping through the forest.

"A connection. Must be something important."

Bonnie walked up to the counter and bought the ring. She studied it. It was a silver ring with a gemstone the colour of a purple plum.

"It's very pretty. Looks vintage." Elena said as she studied it as well.

Bonnie took the barcode sticker off it and put it on her finger. Suddenly, it started glowing a lilac colour. Bonnie convulsed and collapsed onto the ground…

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open and Elena, Alex and Will stood up and smiled. Elena was relieved and grateful that she wasn't in a coma. Bonnie touched her head.

"Ow. My head. What happened?"

"You put the ring on and you shook wildly and fell onto the ground. You've been unconscious for three hours, Bonnie."

"I have to find out why the ring did that to me. Why it gave me a connection. Who is trying to…"

Bonnie started to get up and pull the drip from her arm. She got dressed and ran from the room with the ring. Elena and the others ran after her but she had taken the elevator and already reached ground floor. Bonnie ran to her car and started fumbling with the keys, trying to unlock it.

Balthazar Blake felt a connection coming from his ring on his left index finger. He got the location and called to his steel eagle with his silent magic. The eagle arose from the building below to land next to him. He boarded it and travelled through space and time to arrive behind Bonnie in a split second. Bonnie heard a thu-thump behind her. She turned to inspect. Behind her stood a huge metal bird with a crazy looking man standing on it's back.

"My name is Balthazar Blake. I got a connection from my ring and it lead me here to you, Bonnie."

Bonnie dropped her keys and stared at him.

"What do you want from me?" She said sternly.

To be continued…


End file.
